


Knockin' on Heaven's Door

by miss_grey



Series: What We Do In The Dark [36]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Philly Pack means family, buckle your seatbelts children, dick and lip are hunters, vampire nix, witch gene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: Babe reached out and grasped Gene’s restless fingers in his own and finally broke the silence, murmuring “Did you mean what you said?”





	Knockin' on Heaven's Door

**Author's Note:**

> Alright folks, here's the next chapter.

Babe lay in bed, bathed in the soft pink light of early morning, Gene wrapped warmly around his body. Gene’s long, slender fingers splayed over Babe’s belly, occasionally moving to draw idle shapes on his skin. Babe was loathe to break the silence, the perfect bubble that surrounded them, but the words were crawling up the back of his throat and had been since his eyes had fluttered open and he’d realized that Gene was already awake, spooning him, nuzzling into the short hair at the back of Babe’s neck.

Babe reached out and grasped Gene’s restless fingers in his own and finally broke the silence, murmuring “Did you mean what you said?”

Gene’s deep, sultry voice rolled through Babe’s frame. “When?”

“Last night.” Babe said, gripping Gene’s fingers tighter. “When you said you didn’t wanna leave?”

Gene leaned forward and pressed a soft, wet kiss to Babe’s shoulder and he squeezed Babe’s hand. “Yeah.”

Babe’s heart rate ramped up and he felt suddenly dizzy. He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath before he turned abruptly so that he could face Gene. Gene’s hair was disheveled, his dark eyes deep and almost morose, his movement languid. Babe licked his lips. “So don’t leave then. Stay.”

Gene sighed heavily, and again, Babe imaged he could see the whole weight of the world settle on the man’s thin shoulders. Gene raised a hand and brushed his thumb over Babe’s cheek. “You know I can’t. They need me too much back home.”

“I know.” Babe said, leaning forward and brushing his lips softly against Gene’s. “I’d never want ya to abandon people you care about.” Babe tipped his forehead so that it rested against Gene’s on the pillow. He closed his eyes and just breathed for a while, soaking in the moment. Here, in bed, with the man who he’d fallen in love with, safe and warm. Yet, he felt like his heart was breaking, but he wouldn’t allow it. Not yet. Babe opened his eyes. “Let me come with you.”

Gene stared at him, his dark eyes searching Babe’s. He licked his lips. “You’d do that?”

“Yeah.” Babe cleared his throat and sat up, then, pulling Gene with him. He felt new energy pulse through him, new hope. Yes. This could work. “Yeah, I would, if you want me to.”

Gene continued to stare, like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but the more Babe thought about it, the more obvious it seemed. Gene swallowed thickly. “You’d…what? Come live with me?”

Babe chuckled, his heart feeling light again suddenly, his veins bubbling with hope. “Yeah. That is, if you can spare the room for a lanky, red-headed klutz.”

“I’m sure I could think of something.” Gene murmured. Then his brows pulled down again in a concerned frown. _The weight of the world and all that. _“What about your family, though, Edward? Your ma? Your Pack?”

“No, Gene, don’t you see? It’s perfect!” Babe reached out to clasp Gene’s hands in his own. “Instead of driving down to Louisiana every couple months to see you and pick up the Pack’s medicine, I can stay with you and then drive up to Philly every couple months to see my ma and the guys.”

Gene frowned in concentration. “That…doesn’t sound too crazy at all, actually.” Slowly, the frown lines faded from his brow and his lips began to betray a smile. “You wouldn’t miss yo’ people too much?”

“Well,” Babe said, shrugging, “maybe they could visit or something, too. Right?”

Gene smiled softly. “Yeah. Maybe they could.”

“How much longer can you stick around?” Babe asked.

Gene shrugged. “Not long. I feel guilty enough as it is bein’ away for so long.”

“Alright. Can you stay for a couple more days? I’ll talk to the Pack and see about getting a car around. Then you and I can drive back down to Louisiana together.”

Gene’s eyes were wide, hopeful, and in them, Babe saw a happiness that he’d never glimpsed before. “Do you mean it? We’re really gonna do this?”

“Yeah,” Babe said, leaning in to kiss him sweetly. “We’re really gonna do this.”

* * *

Eyes still closed and clinging to the last edge of sleep, Dick buried his head further into the warm softness of Nix’s belly. Long, graceful fingers carded through Dick’s hair and he hummed in the back of his throat, content in the warm cocoon of their borrowed bed. “Sun’s almost down,” Nix murmured, fingers still petting. 

Dick moaned against the declaration and nuzzled his nose against Nix’s belly. The vampire shivered and his muscles tensed. Slowly rising to wakefulness, Dick grinned and pressed a kiss to the soft skin. 

Nix’s body was an endlessly interesting puzzle—he was tall and lean, with fit muscles except for a slight softness to his belly which might have spoken to the easy life of the wealthy, or his tendency toward excess. Dick was sure that some might care that their lover’s abdomen wasn’t carved with muscle, but not Dick. This soft roundness was a reminder that Nix had been human once, and that he was still vulnerable. Dick nuzzled his nose against the line of hair below Nix’s navel, then around the sides, pressing warm, dry kisses to the sensitive skin there, all the way up to Nix’s ribs.

“Dick,” Nix murmured, voice trembling.

“Have I ever told you how much I love your belly?” Dick asked, pressing another kiss to the skin as he cast his gaze upward to meet Nix’s dark eyes. Nix shook his head. “Well, I do.” Dick continued. “Warm.” He exhaled a breath against the pale skin. “Soft.” Another kiss. “Perfect to snuggle with.”

Nix huffed a laugh and shoved lightly at Dick’s shoulders. “Alright, I get it.” He said, blushing. “Cut it out.”

“No.” Dick answered, and he sighed against Nix.

Nix laughed again and gripped Dick’s shoulders, pulling him up so that they were face to face. Nix leaned in and kissed him. Dick chuckled against his mouth and Nix growled, rolling them until he hovered over Dick, pressing him into the soft sheets. Dick opened his mouth, maybe to protest again, but Nix covered it with his own, nipping at Dick’s lips, licking into his warmth. Nix’s fingers trailed Dick’s sides, slowly, reverently, and Dick gasped, rocking up into him. Nix brushed Dick’s hair out of his face, fingers lingering for a moment, before he murmured “Do we have time?”

Dick’s blue eyes darkened and he said “Yeah, definitely.”

Nix grinned and trailed his hand down to Dick’s hip, fingers spanning over his thigh, before he hitched it up over his own hip. He ground down against Dick and the hunter’s head tipped back. He let out a low moan and Nix’s pulse accelerated. He dropped his head back down and kissed Dick again.

Later, as they laid beside each other, chests finally settling as their breath returned to normal, soft smiles on their faces, Dick’s stomach growled loudly. He glanced down at it, only slightly embarrassed and sighed, saying “I could really go for some bacon and eggs right about now.”

Nix chuckled. “Well, call down for room service and order some, then.”

Dick huffed, rolling over to face his lover. “It’s evening, Lew. They’re probably not making breakfast anymore.”

Nix rolled his eyes good naturedly and said “Dick, in a place like this, they’ll make whatever you want. Get your bacon and eggs.” He reached out, patting Dick on the side. “I’m gonna grab a shower before we head over to Currahee.”

Dick blinked, then smiled sweetly at him, in a way that Nix was beginning to realize meant trouble.

“What?” Nix ventured, only slightly concerned.

Smile still in place, Dick quirked a brow. “If you wait, I’ll join you.”

Nix decided to wait.

* * *

Carwood clasped his cup of coffee in one hand, casual, as the other pressed his phone to his ear. He walked determinedly down the street but couldn’t decide which way to turn, yet—left toward Luz’s apartment, or right, toward Toye’s bar. The sun had dipped below the jagged industrial skyline just over an hour ago, but already it was too dark, too cold, too late. “Come on,” Carwood murmured, breath puffing out in front of him—as October wore on, the chill had wrapped itself around the city and started to squeeze. He kept his shoulders rolled back, again, casual, but his eyes scanned every shadow around him. He could still feel the prickle on the back of his neck, and had ever since the night before. Carwood was a hunter. He knew when he was being watched. 

Finally, after too long, too many rings, Dick’s voice answered on the other end of the line, saying “Hey, Lip.” He sounded out of breath, but happy, like maybe he’d been laughing.

Carwood swallowed thickly and fought to keep his voice upbeat as he said “Hey, Dick. How are things?”

“They’re good. Really good, actually. I brought Nix to Currahee to meet Kitty and some of the others. They’re getting along great. Well, except for Webster, but I’m sure he’ll get over it.”

Carwood’s heart leapt. “You’re at Currahee?”

Suddenly, Dick’s voice grew serious, and Carwood was thankful that his friend knew him so well. “Yeah,” he said, slowly, then, “Lip? What’s wrong?”

Carwood sucked in a steadying breath, then blew it out and said “Ron’s back.” He tried not to let on how freaked out he was, but his next response came out as a choked laugh. “He, uh… he’s here, in the city.”

“_What?!”_

Carwood ploughed on, too wary to stop. “I saw him last night. And before you say anything, Dick, I know it was stupid. I shouldn’t have done it. But…well….”

“What?” Dick demanded. “What is it, Lip? Did he do something?”

“Ever since last night…I feel like I’m being followed. I don’t really know what to do. The Doc gave me a charm to keep me hidden from him, but…I don’t think it works if Ron already knows where I am.”

“Alright,” Dick said, voice tense, “stay where you’re at, Lip. I’m on my way.”

“No,” Lip protested, steps faltering for just a moment. He decided to take a right, toward Toye’s. Probably safer. “I’m with…friends. Luz, and the werewolf Pack. I’m okay, for now. I just…I just wanted to let you know.” The other end of the line was quiet for a moment, and Lip swallowed thickly once more. He wondered if Dick was disappointed in him. Didn’t matter—what was done was done. “Just in case.” Lip finished.

“No,” Dick protested. “No, Lip, none of that. I can tell you’re worried. Let me come to Philly. We can figure it out.”

“I’m fine,” Carwood promised. “Besides, like I said, I’m not alone. And I don’t think Ron’s stupid enough to mess with the Doc—at least, not based on what I’ve seen of the guy.”

“Alright,” Dick finally conceded, though Lip could tell his mouth was still set stubbornly and his eyes were probably narrowed in frustration. “Just…keep an eye out. Let me know if anything changes. And Lip…take care of yourself.”

“Yeah,” Carwood agreed. “You too.” Then he ended the call and shoved his phone back in his pocket. 

All the hair on the back of his neck stood on end, and the feeling of being watched intensified. When a gust shifted the wind’s direction, Carwood caught the scent of sulfur again, and he sped up his pace. Only four blocks away now.

* * *

Dick stared at the darkened, silent phone, and frowned, his brows pulling down, heavy with trepidation. He’d never heard Lip quite that worried before. Still contemplating the phone, Dick made his way back into the main room of the bar, where the voices of loved ones finally pulled him back to the here and now. 

They were all ranged around one of the tables, again: Harry, with a beer and his feet kicked up on another chair, one arm wrapped around Kitty, who sat next to him but leaned conspiratorially over the table toward Nix. Nix let out a chuckle and leaned toward her as well, mouth pulled up into a cheeky smile, and he asked “So, how did the two of you meet, then?”

Dick watched Kitty shoot Harry a wicked grin before she shrugged and said, “Oh, I saved him.” And Nix laughed again, the sound light and pure, and it would’ve made Dick smile too—he knew the story, and it was definitely true—but he was too worried for that.

A second later, Nix’s eyes focused on him and he was up and out of his chair faster than the human eye could comprehend. “What is it?” Nix asked, and the others turned to look at him, their eyes wide at Nix’s sudden movement.

“Dick?” Harry added. “What is it?”

Dick twisted his phone in his hands for a moment, unsure what to do with it—put it away, call back? “It’s Lip.” Dick waved his phone vaguely. “He, uh… he said that Ron’s back. And he feels like he’s being watched.”

Harry’s hackles rose and the hunter was out of his seat too, ready to fight. “That fucking demon?!” Harry hissed.

“Yeah.” Dick nodded, and he glanced at Harry, then Nix, then back again, before he said “I offered to meet him in Philly, but he said that he’s fine. He said he’s with friends in the city and he just wanted to let me know.” He frowned again, his brows pulling deeper. “Still…I’m worried.”

“Well, yeah!” Harry said. “What the hell is he thinking? Messing with that demon, again?”

“I don’t know.” Dick answered, because he was thinking the same thing, but also…he sort of got it. He glanced at Nix. “Can I talk to you outside for a minute?”

Nix frowned, just barely, but nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

The sun had only dipped behind the tree line a little over an hour ago, and the sky was still bruised violet and orange around the edges. The yard light of the bar cast Nix’s face into a sickly glow that seemed only to enhance his obvious worry. He stood just less than an arm length’s distance from Dick, but he seemed to wobble a bit on his feet, as though he longed to move closer and was forcefully holding himself back. Dick sighed heavily and Nix folded his arms across his chest. “What is it?”

“I’m really worried about Lip.”

“Yeah,” Nix nodded. “I don’t blame you—not if that demon is involved again somehow.”

Dick frowned. “I need to get to Philadelphia.”

“Alright,” Nix said, eyes widening. He patted his pocket for his keys. “Let’s say our goodbyes, grab our bags, and head out.”

“No,” Dick said, shaking his head. He raised his eyes to meet Nix’s, and he saw love, worry, and confusion warring in their warm, chocolate depths. “Nix,” Dick said, taking a step closer to the vampire, “I need to go alone.”

“_What?!” _Nix scoffed, “no way, Dick. Not a chance. I’m going with you. You remember what happened last time that demon showed up?”

“Yeah,” Dick said, voice grim, “I do. That’s why I need to go alone.”

Nix shut his mouth and Dick could see his jaw clench, saw Nix fight to keep heated words in check. The vampire heaved in a breath, then another, and finally said “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“It’s a risk,” Dick conceded. “I know, alright? But Lip doesn’t want me there in the first place. If I show up with an army behind me, it could send the wrong message.” Nix smirked, just for a moment, at being referred to in such a way, before he obviously remembered that he was upset with Dick. “Look…I’m just gonna pop in, take a look around to assure myself Lip really is okay, then I’ll get out. I promise.”

“I don’t like this. At all.”

“Noted.” Dick said. “I don’t particularly like it, either. But I think it’s the best course of action. I promise I’ll keep in touch.” Dick said.

“Fine,” Nix growled, though Dick could tell from his narrowed eyes that they would be _discussing this _later. “I guess I’ll stay here, then, and help out until you get back.”

Dick shifted nervously on his feet. “That’s the other thing I needed to talk to you about.” He said. 

Nix quirked a brow, and Dick was reminded, again, that Nix was actually dangerous. “Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Dick said. “I think you should head back to Jersey.”

The brow arched further. “Why?”

Dick huffed and ran a hand down his face, suddenly exhausted. “Look, Nix. I trust Harry and Kitty. I do. They’re like family to me. But…they’re not the only hunters that come around this place. There are others, and I don’t know if they’d be quite so…understanding…about the two of us.”

Nix huffed. “I can take care of myself, Dick. As you well know.”

“I know,” Dick said, raising his hands in surrender. “I do, alright. I know. But…Nix… I can’t make myself leave here unless I know you’re safe. And I need to go.”

Nix opened his mouth to protest again, but Dick cut him off, adding “Look—I’ll go to Philly, make sure everything really is fine, then I’ll meet you in Jersey, alright?” Dick moved forward, then, and reached for Nix, his hands sliding forward to cup Nix’s cheeks. “I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

“I still don’t like it.” Nix said. “But I’ll do it, Dick. For you. Because I trust you.” He bowed his head, obviously fighting hard against his instincts. 

Dick sighed a breath of relief and bent forward to press a kiss to Nix’s forehead. “Thank you.”

They walked back into the bar, a united front once more, Nix a strong, dark pillar at his back. Dick cleared his throat, met Kitty’s eyes, then focused on Harry when he asked “Harry, can I borrow a car?”

* * *

Gene tightened his fingers against the warm metal and squinted his eyes, just for a moment, before he loosed the dart and it hit just where he wanted it to. “Awww, geez,” Julian whined from near Gene’s shoulders, “why didn’t you tell us you were good at darts, Doc?”

“He doesn’t have to tell you shit,” Perconte said, sidling up next to them, “you’re just pissed he’s on my team and not yours.” Perconte slapped Gene on the shoulder and said “Nice goin’, Doc!”

Gene smirked and glanced up to where Edward was working behind the bar. The redhead glanced up then, and flashed him a flirty smile. Gene felt a curl of warmth in his belly, and he remembered their soft, heated words to each other that morning. _Let me come with you. _Gene blushed and smiled back at the other man before he focused on his game of darts again. They’d made plans in the calm moments throughout the day, and Gene couldn’t believe something so good was actually happening to him. Edward was gonna finish his shift then break the news to Bill and Toye. They were gonna make dinner for Edward’s ma and tell her the news too. Gene hoped that they were all happy for the two of them. But even if they weren’t… his whole heart was full and light and he couldn’t have asked for anything else.

He played for another twenty minutes, sipping on his beer, casting covert, smiley glances at Edward in between customers, and eventually, because he felt a little bad, coaching Julian on how to properly throw a dart. Outside, the weather had turned stormy and cold, and he was thankful that Toye’s bar was warm and dry and full of good people. The Pack jostled around him, nudging him with their shoulders now and then, smiling at him in a way that showed that they weren’t afraid of him anymore. An hour earlier, Malarkey had brought him out a huge plate of fries, on the house, and Gene thanked him warmly. The redheaded wolf seemed to be doing better these days, though every so often Gene caught a glimpse of nerves underneath the young man’s smile. But he was surrounded by Pack, by family, and the others would help him to keep healing.

Gene had just thrown his second dart in the next game, when a pair of warm, strong, freckled arms snaked around his waist from behind and then Edward leaned his pointy chin on Gene’s shoulder and murmured, “I missed you.”

Gene turned around in Edward’s arms and cocked a brow at the other man. “I been here the whole time.”

“Not close enough.” Edward smirked, then dipped his head to brush his lips against Gene’s. A couple of the wolves whistled around them, but Gene ignored them and Edward grinned against his mouth. “I’m goin’ on break,” Edward said, “just gotta run some stuff out to the dumpster first.”

“Alright,” Gene said. “Want me to go with you?”

“Nah,” Edward said, motioning toward the dart board, “finish your game. I love to watch Julian pout.”

“Hey!” Julian hollered and Gene smirked.

“See you in a minute,” Edward murmured, then he pulled away and, still smirking at Julian over Gene’s shoulder, sauntered toward the kitchen to finish his chores.

Gene turned back to the game and had to fight to hold down his own laugh when he caught the sour look on Julian’s face—he knew Edward liked to give the kid a hard time, but honestly he was like the baby brother in the Pack, which meant that _everyone _seemed to give him a hard time. Poor kid.

Gene was in the middle of giving him some pointers, despite Perconte’s protest, when the front door opened and a couple new customers walked in. Behind them, a tall, red-headed man with a long, serious face entered, blue eyes glancing around as if looking for someone. Time seemed to slow for a moment as Gene caught sight of him. Something about him pricked at Gene’s senses…but before he could make up his mind about what, his attention was diverted once more by Edward strolling back into the bar with Lipton trailing stiffly behind him.

Gene shook himself and focused on his lover.

Edward made a bee-line for Gene, flirty smirk fixed firmly in place, and then he was in Gene’s space once again, hands on Gene’s hips, exactly where they’d just left off. 

But his grip was a bit tighter than before and his fingers felt…stiff, maybe from the cold? Edward leaned forward and brushed his lips against Gene’s, and they were cold now, too. Gene frowned—the kiss had felt awkward, almost as if it was their first poor attempt. As the other man pulled back, Gene caught the faint scent of sulfur and he wondered what the hell Edward had just thrown out. Edward’s brow was pulled tight, as if strained, and Gene shifted in the other man’s hold, saying “Hey…Edward…you all right?” What the hell had happened in the space of a few minutes?

Edward cocked his head and sighed, leaning forward to press his lips firmly to Gene’s, but it felt wrong still, forced, unnatural. Then he pulled back just far enough to look into Gene’s eyes. “Not Edward,” he hissed, and then his eyes went suddenly black.

Gene’s spine stiffened he jerked against the arms holding him. All of his blood went cold and then the demon cackled “Miss me?” 

Gene opened his mouth to shout, to begin the exorcism, but the demon moved quickly, and the next thing he knew, Gene’s words and his voice and his breath were cut off by a sudden, sharp, punching feeling in his stomach. He frowned, confused, and dropped his eyes from the demon’s black ones to where the knife, gripped in those long, freckled fingers, protruded from Gene’s belly. As he watched, the demon shoved it in further, up to the hilt, and Gene choked on a gasp. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, feeling, and the room around them seemed to have gone silent and still. Slowly, confusedly, Gene raised his eyes to the demon’s, and the creature smiled at him as it yanked the blade from his belly. Blood gushed out of the open wound and the demon took a step back, admiring its handiwork.

Suddenly, Gene’s ears were working again and he heard the sound of screaming and shattering glass, and then across the room, Lipton, eyes also black, flung out his arms and screamed and the Pack members were flung every which way across the room, their bodies bending awkwardly and cracking against chairs and walls. 

Gene reached a trembling hand out toward the demon that wore Edward’s face, but it only took a step back from him and sneered. Gene swallowed, thickly, his mouth working silently. He blinked…long, and slow…and when he opened his eyes again, Edward and Lipton were gone, and the bar was still full of screaming, and fire, and chaos. 

Gene’s knees gave out, then, and he fell to the floor, his hands fluttering helplessly before he remembered his training and he pressed them to the stab wound in his belly, where blood continued to pulse steadily, to the frantic beat of his heart. He blinked again…. And again…and after, he was lying flat on his back, his slick, bloody hands pressed to his belly, doing his best to try to hold his life in. 

Sounds faded…in and out…and his sight was fading black around the edges, but he could still see the flicker of flame and the sparkle of broken glass. Could hear people screaming: fearfully, desperately. And Gene knew that he was dying.

He pressed his eyes closed and cleared his mind of blood and fire and pain and Edward and he focused on just _staying alive. _He began to pray, his lips moving numbly, the air growing steadily colder around him.

He could hear his mother’s voice, and his grandmother’s, too, whispering to him to keep praying, to just hold on, to just press a bit tighter. _Have to stop the bleeding. Just hold on. _Gene coughed and blood bubbled up over his lips, choking him. _Hold on. Just hold on. _Then, suddenly, his cold, slick hands were joined by someone else’s. They pressed over his, tighter, stronger, and his eyes flickered open briefly. In the confusing shadows, he caught serious eyes and the flash of bright red hair, and a commanding voice saying “Just hold on. Hold on.” 

_Just hold on. _Gene nodded dumbly, his fingers slipping in his own blood as he fought to do just that. 

Time passed.

The screams faded. So did the pain. And the cold. Everything except the press of tangled hands and the taste of blood in the back of his throat. 

The words of a prayer were still on Gene’s lips when his body finally went limp and everything faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Go ahead. Yell at me. I deserve it. Though, if you've been paying attention, this story was always headed right here. Anyway, please remember that comments are love (even if you're just yelling) and they motivate me to keep writing! Also, feel free to come talk to me on tumblr. I'm @realhunterswearplaid.


End file.
